


[撕心裂肺]－接《不人不鬼》

by Glory_weakness



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory_weakness/pseuds/Glory_weakness





	[撕心裂肺]－接《不人不鬼》

Chap 1.

李小男死了，  
枪决。

苏三省在毕忠良、陈深的望远镜镜头里脊梁直挺挺，西装不打褶儿。  
近看抖得像犯癫痫  
拿着枪的手脱臼一样绕着绷得铁直的胳膊打圈儿，  
鼻涕和眼泪齐飞，  
苏三省卯着劲儿死命哭，  
——奔着就地给李小男陪葬得哭。

陈深后槽牙都要咬碎，  
一双平淡无波死鱼眼烧得眼眶子像滚炭。

毕忠良意味深长斜睨他一眼，  
他清清嗓子说昨晚米高梅的婊子真是辣，存货交代精光，  
毕忠良噫一声，小赤佬侬身体小心点，白相不要命的呀。  
陈深在空荡荡的西装里细细密密打摆子，脸色铁青。

唐山海也是躺在这静谧芬芳的公园下面，  
从今以后，  
李小男和他一样。

 

－－－－－－－－

斑斓的琉璃外米高梅舞厅声色交融，包间内法兰西香水暗香浮动，

“苏三省，放过李小男，  
明天执刑的只有你，  
随便哪里让她走，  
过后我们俩怎么斗都无所谓。”

苏三省低着头看丹祺口红，五块大洋的进口货

“你知道她不可能指认，  
你我也都清楚谁才是麻雀，  
放她一条活路，  
剩下的帐你想怎么算老子奉陪到底。”

苏三省的微微扬起头，眯着眼吸空气里的脂粉气

“你别逼我动手”  
陈深一步上前，提起苏三省的领子侧脸在他颊边压低嗓子  
“李小男如果死，老子就让你一分不差地还！”

苏三省挂在陈深拎着他领子的双手上，有气无力看他身后的某一点，  
一字一句，毫无波澜：

“陈深，李小男只要指认你她就能活，  
但她没有，  
她到最后还给你打掩护。  
她哭的时候我心都要碎了，   
她胃疼的时候我恨不得替她去死，  
我想把她宠成世界上最幸福的女人，比你对徐碧城好一万倍，  
只要她愿意。  
......可她不愿意”

“陈深，  
你吻过李小男吗？”  
今晚苏三省第一次看向陈深，  
他全副心神都在陈深的唇瓣上，已然怔痴。

陈深头疼如刀绞。

 

Chap 2.

毕忠良如果知道他全城通缉的苏三省，此刻和他的过命兄弟衣衫不整纠缠在一起，估计就不用纠结谁是共党的问题了。

陈深从没有吻过苏三省，  
他的吻，他的整个人，  
除了他深爱的国家，就都留给徐碧城了。

苏三省更不会有冲动吻陈深，  
他没有信仰这种冠冕堂皇的东西，  
他全部的吻和努力都只为一个叫李小男的姑娘而存在，  
最后，他唯一的吻，连同接吻的本能也被她一并带走，长眠地下。

可陈深却极其虔诚地吻苏三省的胃部，腹部，  
他小心翼翼用唇瓣包裹着牙齿地抿这皮肉，爱极，怜极，  
它连着陈深的心脏，  
那让他想起李小男的胃被苏三省亲手用毛巾掏出，  
点点滴滴的鲜血盛开在她雪白的长裙，  
陈深拼命用自己的贴身衬衫裹紧她柔软的躯体，  
仿佛用他的整个生命拥抱她，  
他的泪水在骨头里奔腾哀嚎，  
陈深把脸埋进李小男百合花一样的长裙哭得像母亲怀中的稚子。

陈深的吻缠绵而热烈，他吮吸苏三省这部分皮肉的每一寸，比和徐碧城车站一吻缠绵百倍，苏三省哑着嗓子哼得甜腻入骨，几近晕厥，  
似乎未曾踏足的禁区终于被人扣访，  
身体抑制不住的筋挛，真丝床单在他指间攥紧，月光下仿佛涟漪层层的湖面，  
他仿佛再也承受不住这样的快感，一阵阵崩溃哭泣的颤音从他极力压抑的喉头荡漾而出。  
他亲手掏出李小男的胃袋，  
他吻她的唇瓣，抑制不住的血液从她抽搐的身体涌出，  
打湿他的脸颊，在他的领口晕开暗红的花朵。

“啊......哈.....嗯！......”  
“小男.......呜.......小.......男........李、小、男“  
陈深舔进苏三省的肚脐，  
所过之处，青紫斑驳。

苏三省腰腹向上弓起与陈深饱胀的唇部相接，顶出一弯满月的弧度，  
脖颈向后反抻如濒死的天鹅，断断续续地呢喃李小男的名字，  
撑着身体的双臂肌肉鼓胀，  
眼泪磅礴从他紧闭的双眼反流过他光洁的额头，滑进发隙的阴影。

陈深抑制不住的眼眶酸烫，  
但他在苏三省腹部的吻一刻也没有停顿，反而毫无章法地向下蔓延，  
晶亮的液体源源不断从他眉眼的暗影处滑出，滑过他的唇瓣，落在与其相接苏三省的皮肉。陈深不敢抬头。  
他伸手死命握住苏三省撑在弹簧床垫上的双手，  
他断断续续的抽泣都强行咽下喉咙，仿佛只有交握的指尖是唯一它们可以自由宣泄的端口。

”陈深.......啊........  
陈、深，  
你把、你把李小男还给我......“  
苏三省悬空的腰细密地抖，覆盖在苍白皮肉下的腹肌收缩又舒张，挤压着细密的青紫吻痕，陈深的眼泪在这纹理中滚动，  
如鲜活的流水。

“你把李小男，还给我...还给我.....  
阿深，  
求你把小男还给我.....”  
他拱起的腰猛然失力，软飘飘落回床垫。

苏三省坐起身，衬衣半挂在身上，衣襟敞开向两边，  
他伸手托起陈深埋在他腿根阴影处死命狠咬的脸颊，  
听他在如水月色中狼崽子受委屈一样的呼噜呼噜声，  
陈深泪流满面。  
苏三省胸膛剧烈起伏，  
他汗湿的刘海落在眉目间，  
探长脖梗大敞着双腿，就着陈深单腿跪在他腿间，双手撑在他双腿的姿势欲吻在陈深唇角  
“阿深.....  
李小男是我的光啊....."  
陈深眉头陡然扭紧，双眼死死紧闭不愿睁开，  
滚烫的热泪簌簌落下，打湿他钳在苏三省手里的下颌，他侧着半张脸在黑暗里。

苏三省的吻到底不知有没有触到陈深的唇角，  
他俩有你死我活的立场，有血刃相见的立场，却从来没有接吻的立场。

他以额头抵着陈深的额头，眼帘深深拢着一片黑影，钳着陈深下颌的手在陈深脑后轻轻拢着。窗外的银光从苏三省和陈深胸膛拢成的圆形空洞中明晃晃照进。  
“那你把唐山海还来，  
让李小男活过来，  
把死在你手里的人还回来！！！！！”  
陈深双眼通红，倏然睁开，一个字一个字咬着腮帮子往出挤，  
眼泪和鼻水随他的每一个字喷出来，他脖梗的青筋尽数暴起，  
他光裸的胸膛空荡荡地疼，撕心裂肺。

“苏三省，  
苏三省，  
我要杀了你.....  
我一定要杀了你！”  
陈深强制拉起苏三省放在自己的腿上，让他双手圈在自己脖子，  
失控地含咬他的下颌，  
舔吮他耳后的皮肤，  
吸吻他滚动的喉结，  
只略过他柔软可爱的唇珠，  
眼泪，口水和鼻水蹭在他一路吻过地方。

苏三省单手扯着陈深脑后的头发，将他从自己的颈窝拉开，  
苏三省像刚从坟墓里爬出来的僵尸，  
血红的双眼点在他幽暗的眼窝和苍白的皮肤，  
他另一只手卡着陈深的脖子，迫使他仰头与自己对视，  
然后弓起背用他饱胀柔软的唇珠辗转碾过陈深的眉眼，鼻尖，  
一寸寸向下，  
“陈深，  
我会是活到最后的那个人，  
看着你们一个个替我开路。  
哈哈哈哈哈哈，  
哈哈哈哈......”   
陈深错觉听到苏三省撕心裂肺的哭声。  
苏三省的唇瓣开阖，舌尖都渴求地从唇缝中一下下探出亲自感受陈深的皮肤、汗液和咸涩的泪珠。  
堪堪避开他的唇。  
李小男，这是你除了信仰最爱的人的味道吗? 真好闻啊。

 

Chap 3.

六大埭仓库，

苏三省鼻腔充斥着血腥气，  
但是他错觉空气中还残留着李小男那天茉莉味的香水。

陈深西装革履，皮鞋擦得一丝不苟，  
他俯下身体，将手中尖细的剪刀点在苏三省的肚腹，  
他的暗影完全将靠坐在地上的苏三省笼住，隔绝了身后射进来的光。  
苏三省懒洋洋从垂落的发丝间看向陈深，脸上血污斑驳，  
陈深低着头用手上的剪刀挑开苏三省胸腹处的盘扣，  
“你可真会选地方，苏队长”  
他们都知道小男在这里被捕，  
都希望对方死在这里，  
——她爱的人，或爱她的人。  
“小男在看着，  
就像第一次，  
她就在我们旁边的那扇门里”  
陈深的刀尖在苏三省腹部浅浅游移，上面青紫吻痕散落。  
“我说过，  
李小男怎么死，  
你就要一分不差地还”  
苏三省咯咯地笑，  
脸上一片天真烂漫的神色，  
滚烫的液体从他鲜红的眼眶中滚落。

陈深纨绔子弟的伪装再也不存在，他身体里狰狞的黑意从五官的每一个缝隙中涌出，  
嘴角颤抖着上扬，李小男爱着的那副白净面孔彻底扭曲。  
苏三省抬手试图抚摸他迸射强烈恨意的通红双眼。

可他沾满血污的指尖还没有触及陈深，整个人就陡然一顿，  
陈深眼角和眉梢深深簇紧仿佛下一秒就要落泪，他脸上的肌肉没有一寸不是扭曲到细不可闻地颤抖，他嘴角的笑意却一寸寸扩大到极致，  
剪刀一寸寸没入苏三省的胃部，  
如同凌迟，  
从2天前夜里留下的一颗暗红色吻痕处。

苏三省疼得整个人控制不住向身体里剪刀的方向蜷缩，  
但他哈着粗气笑，  
笑得眼泪都喷出来，  
和着血，像一腔血都从眼眶中流干。  
”哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！  
咳....  
哈哈......咳咳咳......“  
喉咙中的血沫争先恐后地随着他的笑声从嘴角涌出。

陈深的身体像附着在剪刀上，  
刀尖愈深入苏三省的胃部，  
陈深便愈靠近苏三省。  
”阿省，  
我没有吻过小男，  
那也是我的第一次。”  
苏三省闻言抬头，闻到那天晚上陈深皮肤上清爽的味道。  
剧痛中他无力的指尖微微摩挲，陈深后颈的皮肤触感依旧。

“陈队长，  
我.....咳.....  
我苏三省.....从来....都是....都是....孤魂野鬼.......  
我还......还.....李小姐....李..咳！...的胃....我心甘....心甘、情！呃情愿  
从此以后......  
你！咳咳！！” 陈深攥着剪刀的手用力到没有知觉，  
“你还我......  
阿深....  
还我，还我，一个......孤魂野鬼！”最后几个字苏三省失声痛哭。

 

陈深放开手，  
转身大步离开，

从此以后，他自己，孤魂野鬼，日日夜夜。

 

陈深，我会是赢到最后的那个人，  
下次把李小男还给我，  
你身边那么多人，而我从来只有她一个人。

苏三省，我会亲手把你送进地狱，  
李小男那么好，你别想再拖她进我们这趟浑水。  
如果.....  
真的有下次，  
我要住你隔壁，当你的班长，  
告老师你上课不听班长讲题，不服班长管教，放学骑摩托车飞奔，车后座带隔壁班李小男不带班长.....

 

Fin.


End file.
